Fragile
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Aizen/Oc Hueco Mundo arc Oneshot/unless I decide to continue with it or get some reviews. *update. now with lemony flavor!
1. Chapter 1

Feb. 2nd 09

Dread and resignation were what Suzu was feeling. Dread because this is Aizen-Sama; a deadly and scary individual. One who could easily crush her with his reiatsu alone. A single finger from this man could stop a blade, what chance did a skinny girl with little physical strength hope to have against him? Being alone with this man was like being trapped in a cage with a viper. One false step could be her last.

However if this is what it would take to potentially save the life of someone close to her than she resolved, yes she would do it.

Hands clenching, Suzu swallowed hard and turned to face the Viper.

Aizen had her exactly where he intended her to be. So far the plan went off without fail. Getting rid of the panther was an easy enough task. Knowing how Grimmjow strived to be better, stronger, and what this new development posed, Aizen knew the Sexta would be unable to resist. He really was quite simple minded when it came down to it. Really, all beings compared to him were. Convincing the girl likewise was simple enough. He knew her weakness. Something which many of the lesser beings possessed: Compassion. He, however, had no such weakness. Proven thusly when he stabbed Momo through the chest with his own sword. Admiration is, after all, the furthest thing from understanding.

One glance of the girl told of her struggles. He knew she was fighting her desire to protect the espada and her overwhelming need to flee from him. She was doing an admirable job of seeming composed, but to his heightened senses it was a futile effort. Each and every minute shiver was like a tidal wave of fear crashing over him. It delighted him to an extent that he needn't even touch her to cause a reaction as strong as this felt. He wondered briefly what would happen when he did, when he would coax her body with his hands, teasing her with his calculated ministrations, bringing her body to life, closer and closer to the edge until finally she would cry out from pleasure and the knowledge that **He** was the one responsible for such sinful pleasures.

It mattered not he surmised. He would find out soon enough.

Aizen's slow approach, walking with measured steps, bringing himself closer to his prize was like a predator slowly stalking its prey. He knew she had nowhere to run to, if she was careless enough to even attempt to do so, he could easily catch her and that would be it. So he paced himself, walking calmly step by step to the girl unfortunate enough to receive his attention. His eyes were pinned to her and she surprisingly enough stared back. He suspected it was to appear less frightened of him and be more aware of just exactly where he was in relation to her, though that did little good when he could simply shunpo his way behind her if he so chose. Never the less she maintained eye contact, even when he was but an arm's length away from her.

Effortlessly he reached out and ghosted his fingertips over her plush cheekbone, causing naught but a small hiss inward as she sucked in a breath. He was so close and yet a reasonable distance so that her personal space was still viable. Slowly, even gently he ran his back turned hand over her cheek, down her neck and around to the base of her throat where her Adam's apple lay. Smoothly he caressed it with his thumb before his hand traveled lower to slowly unzip her zipper to her uniform top, but just low enough to reach past her sternum. Glancing down he could just barely see the top portion of her breasts, not quite enough to get a feel for how big they were; he guessed by her size they were small. Stepping forwards Aizen backed her up till the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and then he lightly shoved her to a sitting position. Once down, he backed a few paces off of the girl and proceeded to shed his white outer jacket.

Suzu swallowed hard once more as she was seated down on the bed. She watched nervously as he removed his outer jacket and it fell to the floor. She watched as he then began to undo his red obi so that he could fully remove his white shirt. It fluttered to the floor and lay in a heap with his jacket and obi.

He was teasing her she knew. More like torturing her with his deft but unhurried undressing, never once taking his eyes off of her. Those eyes, those piercing hazel eyes that bore into her, staring at her soul. He was making her endure this in a slow methodical way, riding out her torment, her betrayal of Grimmjow that much more prominent. He knew she didn't want this if given any other choice, he knew she was afraid and he didn't care. He delighted in it. He fed off of it. There was no other pleasure for him than the knowledge that _He_ was in control. That's why Los Noches existed, that's why the espada existed. To serve him and act as a conduit for his power.

He was taking forever.

Once he was free of his upper clothes he slowly advanced on her again stopping just in front of her to look down at her. She was not looking at him, this time her eyes cast downwards, though not as an attempt to avoid him. She was deep in thought it seemed. Well that would change. She would not be able to escape him, even in her mind. Grasping her chin he pulled her head up so she was looking directly at him. He brushed his hand over her face once more, cupping her cheek in his massive hand. Slowly his head descended towards hers and chastely he brushed his lips against hers. Not entirely a kiss but still effective enough to make her flinch. Bringing his head back up he noted her wide eyes and the fear shone within them as his lips curved into a smirk. Leaning half way down, lips against the shell of her ear he whispered "Scoot back."

Gulping Suzu followed his instructions and moved further back on the bed towards the middle, so her feet were no longer dangling over the edge. As soon as she was settled Aizen climbed up to her hovering over her small form, one knee placed in between her parted legs. Suzu had her back down on the bed and her knees up one on either side of his knee. She was breathing heavy and slight tremors ran across her body.

Thinking she was far too dressed for his liking, Aizen grabbed her zipper and pulled it down all the way. It stayed mostly where it was but now a little gap shown and her stomach and navel were visible. Quickly Aizen changed that by parting it with his hands and pushing it down so the only thing it touched was her shoulders where it was held. Her sleeves were three quarter length sleeves so parts of her arms were always visible.

Staring down at her exposed flesh he found he was right in his assumption that her breasts were small. They weren't entirely rounded but more ovular due to this. Scanning over her she was indeed slim. Some of her ribs clearly shown and her waist was petite and flat. Her flesh was pale and smooth to the touch as he lightly caressed the flat plain of her stomach. He noticed the chill of her body and small quivering that his touch was causing her. As he moved his hands along further up her body, the trembling increased and he could feel it twitch beneath his fingers. Finally he reached the underside of her breasts and carefully glided his thumbs underneath them. He could feel the tension in her body that he was creating with his touches and it pleased him.

Testing her, he moved one hand up fully cupping her left breast, gauging her reaction and he was not disappointed. She jerked her body, trying to push herself more fully into the bed. Liking this result, he did the same to the other, to a similar reaction. Smiling he rubbed his palms around counterclockwise from each other, simply rubbing on them in a non arousing way, testing the feel of them. Suzu had her eyes closed, trying not to think of what was currently taking place, and willing herself not to cry. However when Aizen decided that that was no longer enjoyable, he brushed his thumbs over both nipples, shocking her eyes open and a gasp forcing its way out. He did this for a couple minutes, watching the emotions play out across her face, knowing that she was having a battle with herself, willing her body to not enjoy what he was doing.

Just when she was getting used to his touch, his head came down and his hands disappeared only to be replaced with his mouth. At first he kissed her breast, just lightly touching and then he began to lick her, grazing her nipple in the process. Suzu had a tight grip on the sheets, trying not to moan. Once he found that unsatisfactory he fully encompassed her breast in his hot mouth only to close briefly over it and slide his teeth over her nipple when backing off again. Doing this several times he then began to suckle her breasts, first to one and then the other. Now she was trying not to buck against him, to force her breast more into his mouth. Whatever he would do to one he would later do to the other, always changing his pattern and rhythm. Finally he had had enough and lifted his head, his upper body up from hers. He saw her confusion but he also saw her desire and how much she enjoyed the way he played with her.

As much as she wanted to deny the situation she couldn't deny how amazingly wonderful that felt. At the same time she felt bad because only Grimmjow should have made her feel that way. As soon as this realization hit her, her heart fell and her eyes misted with the beginnings of tears. No, she would not cry in front of him, she would not allow him the satisfaction. She had already allowed him too much. She resolved that no matter what he did next, she would not give in.


	2. Chapter 2

Feb. 20th 09

Aizen could sense the change in the girl, the sudden determined look that crossed her features and tensing of her muscles, as if steeling her resolve against him. Huh, what a pointless endeavor he mused. As if anything she did could deter him from his goal. Aizen knew she was simple, but he had presumed that she was smart enough to realize when she was beaten, especially compared to someone of his caliber. If she thought that determination was enough to win this, she truly was naïve. As soon as those doors closed behind her, it was already his game. He had won.

Nevertheless he decided that this was no longer entertaining and figured it was time to raise the stakes a little higher.

Skimming his hands down her sides, he moved down to the lower fully clothed portion of her body. Slipping his fingers underneath the edge of her hakamas he glanced up to her face, seeing her eyes once more tightly closed. Moving one hand to the front of them he began undoing the knots keeping him from the thing he valued most at the moment. Once undone he slowly, almost tauntingly began to slide them from her person while gauging her reaction. She was now looking down at him, some fear now returning to her face. Good, he thought. He was doing well.

Suzu's ever present inner struggle was becoming more visible outwardly, as her hakamas lowered down her trembling body. Out of pure instinctual fear she watched him do this, all the while a satisfied smirk played at his lips. Only once they were completely removed and she was in naught but her frail, poorly defending panties did she realized how hopeless her situation really was. Aizen was in control and she knew that's what he intended her to believe. He wanted her to realize that no matter what she did, how tiredly she fought against him and his will; he would always come out on top and be none the happier for it. There was nothing she could do. No way to triumph. No way to regain her lost pride. And no way to reassure Grimmjow when he found out about what they were about to do. She could only tell him that she was weak. And that was something she could never tell him.

Suzu was so caught up in her wretched miseries that she was unable to hold in the shocked gasp that ensued when Aizen slipped a hand into her panties and started to stroke her.

He was aware that her mind was wandering again and so quickly put a stop to that and started teasing her. Softly at first, then more roughly when she began to unconsciously buck against his hand. While one toyed with her, the other removed the obstacle all together and flung them uselessly to the side. Now completely bared to him, he took in the sight of her sprawled out beneath him, panting, and trembling with wasted effort to contain herself.

Testing her limits further he inserted one finger into her and began to pump a little more slowly than before. At this Suzu nearly lost it. She was at a crossroads on what to do. She wanted so badly to avoid this whole thing, but knew that to be futile when another finger joined the first and the pace increased. Soon she was nearing the edge and tried in one last ditch effort to think of something else, _anything_ else to get rid of this pleasure that she should not be feeling, but before any rational thought came, she did and moaned out his name before she could stop it.

Once the intense feelings subsided she could think once more and a sudden image unbidden crept into her mind of the smiling naked form of the panther, sweaty and beautiful as he lay down beside her. _Grimmjow. _Her mind stuck on this image and her heavy heart determined for her that yes, she was broken. He had succeeded. He had won. It didn't matter that he wasn't actually inside her, or that they were far from done. In her mind that one moment of sinful pleasure, shared with someone else, someone she shouldn't be with and didn't love, destroyed her. She could tell herself that she was doing this for him, because of him and her love for the espada. She was doing this to save him. But she also knew that when he found out, all those reasons wouldn't matter. She still betrayed him, slept with someone else, and gave her body to someone other than himself. And she didn't think he'd ever forgive her for that.

A heat spread and consumed her heart, burning her. _It hurts so much. What do I do?_

Her eyes knowing what to do began to leak with the pressure built up and sluggish tears glided down her face. Though she told herself not to, she started to cry, her petite frame shaking with the exertion. Closing her eyes, she thought and realized solemnly that there was little else he could really do to her now, so crying, though stupid, seemed okay right now.

Aizen still above her saw her break and watched the tears come as he figured they would. However, as she continued crying harder, he hadn't expected the minute pang of something he didn't think he knew; guilt. It was only there for a moment, but for that moment he rethought his plans with the girl, something else he did not do. Suddenly his hand cupped her dampened cheek, marveling at its softness even now. She stilled a little at his hesitant, almost awkward gesture.

Suzu opened her eyes when she felt his large hand once again resting on her cheek. Looking up into his eyes, she could not wholly discern his expression or the motive behind his kind gesture. Then just as quickly as he had done it, Aizen pulled away from her, like being kind had disturbed him. Sitting to the side of where she lay, he stared at her as if contemplating his next move.

Finally he called to her "Come here" patting the area between his outstretched legs. Confusion shone clear in her eyes, as well as doubt and a little fear. What was he planning on doing? Was this another sick part of his game with her? Suzu didn't know, but even if it was a trap at this point it didn't really matter, she had already lost.

So cautiously she sat up and moved to where he indicated. Once there he shifted into more of an Indian style position with her atop him straddling his lap. She dare not look into his eyes, afraid of the close proximity and what she would see in them. They sat like that for a bit, as if he were giving her time to adjust to the new positioning. Then he lifted her chin up to look him in the yes and spoke, "I will allow you time to do whatever you wish in regards to my person. You may touch me, feel me, and kiss me. Whatever you wish to do," adding after," for a time."

Dumbstruck at his words, she simply sat and stared at him eyes widened. He was going to allow _her_ to be in control? Why would he do that? She just could not understand. What would he have to gain in this? Lost in her wild musings he spoke again. "If you chose to do nothing then I will continue. You will have no control. I will not give you another opportunity like this again."

Looking into his hazel, dark, yet enticing eyes she knew he was allowing her something rare. This kind of compassion if you'd call it that was not in Aizen's nature. _He _was the one in control, at all times. Right now however, the why didn't seem so important. If he was giving her this then she would take it gladly. Swallowing the palpable lump in her throat, Suzu took in one last calming breath before timidly one hand descended slowly to briefly touch the skin of his warm pectoral.

Aizen watched amusedly as she readied herself, taking a deep breath, only to lightly touch the tips of her fingers to his chest before retreating as if she had been scalded by him. She did regain her composure however and once more placed her fingers gently on his chest; this time keeping them where they lay, albeit shakily.

Gradually her courage picked up and she was able to inch her fingers over his strong muscles, over his chest and down his arm back up to the bicep. At that point she placed her other hand on his left bicep and in a burst of sheer curiosity she squeezed it, testing its density; it was of course pure strength and oddly appealing.

Suzu trailed her hands up his arms to rest on his broad shoulders before then moving them down, over the curves of his chest and the smooth but rippled planes of his stomach. She grazed one thumb over his belly button and then came back up again to his lean muscled chest. At this point she dared a glance at his face only to find his eyes not glued to her as she expected but closed seeming peaceful throughout her exploration. Finding this somewhat irritating, Suzu's focus returned to his chest and where her hands lay, ever so close to his nipples. Deciding turn about was indeed fair play, she rolled her thumbs slowly over them and in return they became alert, however Aizen remained as he was, eyes closed and hands clasped together resting just behind her bottom. Aggravated further by this, she lowered her head and took one nipple in her mouth, just nipping it a bit before lashing her tongue out and licking it leisurely.

Aizen sat patiently while she worked up her nerve and ventured her hands over his chest and arms and down his stomach, barely even moving when she skimmed over his belly button and he could feel her ire at his lack of response to her thumbs stroking over his nipples. However, once her mouth captured his nipple and when she seductively began licking it with slow ease, he could safely say, even if just to himself that he was having a little harder time with not reacting. Naturally he had been with others before her and had garnered numerous helpful "abilities" in his lifetime, all of which he used to the fullest of his capabilities. And he was sure that some of his "play dates" had performed passionate acts of differing degrees upon him. Though in all this time he could not remember ever allowing anyone full access to his body, as he was allowing her.

Perhaps that was why he had not anticipated such a common, seemingly innocent act such as she was now showing him to feel as remarkable as he admitted it did.

It was only for her benefit he decided. Giving her control, even momentarily would help ease her fears and make her more willing and receptive and all in all help him in his pursuit. That had been his reasoning. Giving her control would make his task less tedious and ultimately much more satisfying. Now however, he was uncertain of the outcome of his lapse decision.

Suzu on the other hand had moved one from one nipple to the other as she flicked it teasingly. She could not ultimately discern if this was to get even with Aizen or just for herself now, but either way it felt good as she moved from his nipples to sucking and licking areas of his firm chest. Trailing kisses downward she got so far as his ripped stomach before moving up to his shoulders, kissing and mouthing them. From there she paused momentarily while contemplating the muscles in his neck, before venturing her mouth to see just what it was like to bite the skin there. Needless to say, she found it quite satisfactory.

When she was done with one side she switched to the other and licked all the way up to the juncture behind his ear before taking his earlobe into her mouth, lightly biting it.

If Aizen had thought her treatment of his nipple was hard to ignore then what she was doing to his neck and ear was sheer torment. It was the soft yet demanding way she handled his person, gentle but still hard enough to make him pay attention to her. His hands reflexively tightened behind her and if she were to look, his face clearly shone his turmoil with this new dilemma.

Stopping her assault of his throat and shell of his ear, Suzu brought her face back to look at Aizen and see what impact if any she had made on him. When she did, his eyes were still shut but he almost seemed pained based on the expression he now wore. His breathing also seemed changed and lips slightly parted, as if he were having trouble breathing. If she had bothered to take notice, she too would have realized that a throbbing sensation shot from her pounding heart to the dampened area between her thighs.

Presently her thoughts were on a different course as she was distracted by his full, inviting lips, almost begging to be sampled. Figuring it was best not to wait, Suzu lowered her head and placed her lips upon his, searing with warmth.

As soon as her lips touched his, Aizen felt his whole body jolt. Much like her previous kisses on his body and coy touches, they were soft and moist and all together impossible to cope with. He found himself responding likewise and kissing her back with abandon. His hands moved from there resting place to hold her more to him, liking the feeling of her in his embrace.

Unsure how this happened but not caring in the least, Suzu enjoyed the returned kisses and the feel of his arms about her. She felt hot and her pelvic region responded in kind, throbbing with achy desire. She was aware of something else, something pressed against where she needed the most attention. She realized dimly he was aroused and she knew without uncertainty that she was too.

In a rash wanton gesture, one hand snaked down to his twitching need and grabbed it, feeling it pulse briefly before she was swiftly removed from his lap and down on her back with Aizen above her. She could not tell if he was angry at what she had done or simply turned on.

"Enough" he said. "Time is up. I have waited long enough."

There was a quick movement, one she could not make out, and then she felt his agonizing heat at her entrance. With little preamble, he inserted himself into her depth and began moving.

He had been fully enjoying himself and the kiss when he had felt her touching him. Whether intentional or not, that had been all that was needed before any modicum of sanity left in him broke and he was on top of her, once again in control and ready to take his prize. With great speed, he removed his restraining hakamas and soon entered her as he had wanted from the moment she was in his chambers. He promptly set a pace and watched as she tried to keep up with him. She was already moaning and gripping the bed sheets as tightly as she could. He surmised she wouldn't last much longer, so for sheer torture and as a sort of payback for making him feel _anything_ he slowed down to a snail's pace and watched as she grunted in frustration.

She was so close. Relief was in sight when he cruelly slowed to an aggravating pace, keeping her away from paradise. Trying futilely to regain velocity to his thrusts, she bucked against him a few notches more than what he was giving her but to no avail. He enjoyed her misery and she was foolish for ever forgetting that fact. However, it seemed fortune was in her favor when suddenly a heat burst within her and she came even at his mocking rate. Shuddering she felt all the intensity rush out of her, leaving her panting but wanting more.

Though irritated that his trick did not seem to deter her for long, he did enjoy watching her face as she quivered around him. Wasting no time he began to pump into her more quickly, giving little time for a breather. In and out, faster than before, he shifted her so her leg was up higher and he could go more deeply. Not long after she came again, this time yelling out loudly, sounding his name to the heavens. After her spasms seemed to stop, he withdrew from her abruptly laying to the side of her on his back.

After reaching her height for the second time in a matter of moments, she was puzzled when he removed himself from her and laid beside her. She figured if nothing else he would have taken her multiple times, till he was satisfied she would remember him and then he would leave. However not only was he laying with her, but he had also not reached his climax and from what it seemed to her glancing at his still massive erection, he should want to very badly.

Confused she looked over at him to find his eyes closed again, as if resting. Maybe he was giving her time to recoup and he would take her again, but that seemed unlike him and stupid even to herself. Not knowing what drove her to care, she reached out her hand and took hold of him, like she had done before; maybe it would earn the same result. Instead he grabbed her wrist harshly and removed it from him, glaring oddly in her direction stating, "You no longer have control, therefore do not touch me without permission."

Shocked and angry for some reason, Suzu yanked her hand away from his grasp and got off the bed, saying "I don't understand you. Why are you doing this?"

He responded "My reasons are my own and not something a woman like you should be privy to. I do what I desire to do and that is all."

Standing, staring at him, Suzu forced out "I was helping, you Ass!" Turning she hurriedly picked up pieces of her scattered clothes, bending over to grab her shirt when she was turned and roughly forced to bend over the edge of the end of the bed, her face on the sheets.

Sparing no time, he entered her again and thrust into her, faster than she would believe a person capable of. His strokes were short but strong and in no time she was climaxing, one right after the other, coming again and again. Finally when consciousness was no longer an option, he came emptying himself fully. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her and her weary body fell soundless to the floor. He stared at her unmoving form, perplexed by his own need. His legs were trembling and he himself felt like he could sleep. He was surprised she had endured him as long as she had. Perhaps she was not as fragile as he had once considered. Smiling to himself, he thought about the coming days and what they were sure to bring. After all, Aizen always got his way.


End file.
